


Heaven sent child

by snive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: This fic is part of Dean/Cas reverse bang 2020. The artist is the awesome Dulce compañía (https://castielangeldelaguarda.tumblr.com/ and https://twitter.com/dulce_sagrada)The God requires that the angels mate with humans and produce offspring with them. One of the angels called Dean Winchester doesn't agree with the ridiculous idea. He's not willing to have a baby.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is part of Dean/Cas reverse bang 2020. The artist is the awesome Dulce compañía.

The heaven wasn’t a quiet place when an angel called Dean was around. The God, Chuck, had decided he wanted his most faithful angels to find humans to mate with and breed human/angel children. Dean didn’t appreciate the thought. He didn’t give a damn about Chuck’s ridiculous ideas and he was loud about it

“Why would I want to date some human chick? They seem to be too over themselves. And why on heaven’s sake would I even want to have children?”

“Take it easy. I have already found a perfect mate for you. Check this girl out.” Chuck showed a photo of a red headed girl who had a broad smile. “She’s called Charlie. She likes roleplaying and books. Very intelligent.”

“No, no, definitely not.” Dean shouted, startling his brother Sam away. “Even though Sam has found Eileen already, I will never agree to your ludicrous ideas.”

Despite of Dean’s protests, he found himself soon on earth, sulking and heading for a party Chuck had told him to go. Charlie would be there with a bunch of friends. Dean’s usual attire consisted of a striped shirt, red tie and suspenders. Chuck had told him that he’s looking perfect for a casual party. Dean had only grunted and took his way. Chuck knew how to persuade them. He could be very convincing.

“Perfect Sammy boy.” Dean mumbled and kicked a stone. “Finding his perfect match just within a couple of days. He’s always been Chuck’s favourite angel.”

Dean stopped in front of a small house. Charlie was Eileen’s friend and Sam had also been invited. He arrived just mere seconds later. Without saying a word, Dean went to knock on the door. Charlie answered the door and greeted Sam happily.

“You must be Sam. So good to see you. Eileen has told all about you. And you must be Sam’s brother, Dean?”

“Dean Smith.” Dean shook Charlie’s hand without looking her in the eye.

“Charlie Bradbury. Come on in, guys. Eileen is in the kitchen preparing the meal.”

The house was comfy and full of all kinds of weird looking stuff. Dean had no idea why humans would want to fill their houses with that kind of things. All kinds of fabrics, figurines, tons of books, posters and so on. Charlie explained something about larping. Dean knew this was a bad idea. He tried to find a way to escape but Charlie was happily explaining stuff to him. Sam had already gone into the kitchen with Eileen.

More and more people started to gather in the tiny house. It was getting quite cramped. Dean wanted to get away from Charlie and his brother. He was sure Sam would try to make him go out with Charlie.

“Have you talked to her yet?”

“Damn it, Sam. You startled me.” Dean shouted when Sam suddenly appeared. “And the answer is no. I’m definitely not going to date her. She has this weird hobby and I’m pretty sure I just saw her kissing some girl.”

Sam laughed and told Dean that Eileen had told him Charlie was lesbian. Dean rolled his eyes and said something about guessing so. Chuck was wrong about Charlie, him wanting a baby and let alone breeding a human.

In a living room corner sat a dark-haired guy alone. Dean thought he wanted some civilized company. The guy seemed to be in his own thoughts and reading some book. Dean approached him and sat next to him on a couch. The guy was totally concentrated in reading a book about LGBT people.

“Finding something interesting to read?” Dean asked without coming up anything else to say. The other guy looked up and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. He was looking at a pair of really blue eyes looking back at him. The guy was smiling nicely and didn’t mind the disturbance.

“Oh yes. This is about the history of homosexuality. I have read it quite a few times already but always seem to find something new in it. Charlie has her bookcase full of different LGBT books, if you want to take a look. I’m Castiel Novak, by the way, but everyone just calls me Cas. I don’t think we have met before.”

“Dean Smith. I’m here with my brother Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. Oh, the Sam. Eileen has talked about him so much.” Castiel was so polite and sweet, it made Dean’s heart flutter. He had never felt this way before.

They kept talking about everything they could come up with. Sam winked at Dean when he walked past them, still engaged in the same conversation. They hadn’t left the couch since, but you could notice they had moved a bit closer.

“Wanna bet they’re going to go on a date?” Eileen signed at Sam.

“Oh yes. Look at Dean. He’s madly in love.” Sam laughed.

Dean was looking at Cas’s eyes intensely while they talked. He sometimes glanced at the lips as well. They looked so delicious. Dean wanted to touch those, let his lips meet them, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. Reading a book about homosexuality didn’t necessarily mean Cas was gay. Maybe he would get startled and didn’t want to see Dean ever again.

“Ok, everyone. Time for the disco.” Charlie announced and put some music on. People started to gather in the living room and dance. Dean didn’t even notice when people pointed at them and whispered their guesses what would happen that night.

“Do you want to dance?” asked Cas after when slower music came on.

“I have never been a good dancer” Dean apologized.

“Neither am I. Just let the music guide you.” Cas pulled Dean to the floor and pulled him closer. He guided Dean across the floor, and they moved in unison. Dean let Cas lead him. He felt blissful and wanted this to last forever.

Cas looked at him smiling. Dean smiled back. He had no idea when he had felt this happy. He leaned as close to Cas as he could. He wanted to feel the warmth and touch of Cas’s body. Dean put his head against Cas’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Cas smelled nice and sweet.

Cas put his arms around Dean’s body and squeezed him gently. Dean sighed happily. He placed a small kiss on Cas’s shoulder and looked up. Cas didn’t look startled. He smiled broadly and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips. He answered the kiss.

“What did I tell you?” Sam told Eileen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t know how he had ended up in Cas’s place. He lived quite close to Charlie. Most of the people had stayed at the party. They had wanted some privacy after people had noticed them getting closer. Cas manoeuvred Dean inside his kitchen and offered a pint of beer. Dean took it happily and drank a big gulp of it. Cas sat down and toasted with him.

“To a wonderful night.” Cas said.

Dean started to get a bit dizzy and Cas took him to the bedroom. They had drunk a few beers and talked about family. Cas’s family was far away, and he didn’t see them much. Dean didn’t want to reveal that actually his family was quite holy, literally.

Dean laid himself on the bed and rolled on his side when Cas laid next to him. They started a fierce kiss. Cas let his tongue slip inside Dean’s mouth who groaned in pleasure. Dean wanted to warn Cas that he had never made out with a guy before, but he was shut with a hot tongue roaming his mouth.

Dean laid Cas on his back and straddled him. Cas’s face was all red and he was breathing heavily. Dean leaned in for another deep kiss while starting to unbutton his shirt. He got up and let Cas’s eyes wonder around his naked upper body.

“You look gorgeous.” Cas sighed in awe and let his hands roam on Dean’s chest. He didn’t have much hair, but he was muscular. Cas was more of a scrawny and small figured guy in his late twenties; just like Dean liked it.

Cas took his shirt and trousers off. He was already sporting a nice erection. Dean couldn’t let his eyes off the bulge in his pants. He couldn’t hide his hard-on either. Cas ran his finger on Dean’s boner. Dean groaned in pleasure and leaned his head back. He had wanted someone to touch him like that for ages, probably for hundreds of years.

Dean got up and started to take Cas’s boxers off. Underneath was revealed a beautiful pink cock with gentle dark brown pubic hair at the root. Dean took hold of it and gave it a few wanks. Cas moaned out loud, dripping pre-cum. He was sure his neighbours could hear them.

“Take those damn pants off.” Cas panted commanding Dean.

“You like to take control, ay?” Dean asked innocently. Cas got up and pushed him to bed shutting him up by a kiss. As Dean made no sign of removing his clothes, Cas started to pull his pants off. Dean lifted his ass and let him undress him. His cock bounced out happily requiring some attention.

Cas was ready to take some action and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean sighed in relief and moaned softly. The slick tongue found its way along the hard dick’s underside. Cas wanted to take it all in. Dean’s cock was an average sized, but the circumference was above it. Dean wondered how come Cas didn’t even gag.

“You’re making me feel so good, Cas.” Dean groaned and let his hands roam around Cas’s short hair. He purred blissfully while letting the dick inside even deeper in his mouth.

“Glad to be of a help.” Cas grinned while removing the dick from his mouth. He gave it a couple of more pulls before getting up. Dean groaned in frustration while he got some lube from the drawer. “We’re going to need the lubrication with this beautiful thing of yours.”

Cas poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and spread it across Dean’s cock. It twitched when feeling the cool touch of gel. Dean sighed and made Cas smile. Cas got up and kneeled over Dean’s cock. He lowered himself slowly while propping the cock against his anus. He grimaced a bit but decided to go all the way.

“Damn.” Cas sighed and gave it one more push until Dean was all the way in. Dean was ready to cum already, but Cas told him to hold it in.

“Don’t cum so fast. Enjoy it first.” He smiled. He started a steady riding on the big cock. It filled him completely and made him feel great. Cas had had many dates already, but this was the best experience so far. He enjoyed every bit of it.

Dean turned Cas around on his knees and started to fuck him from behind. He leaned over and started to suck a spot behind Cas’s ear, definitely leaving a mark. He wanted to mark this man his own. Cas blushed and panted. His cock was desperately wanting some attention and he took hold of it while Dean made the pace faster. He was grunting and wanking his full hard-on even harder.

Cas’s upper body collapsed on the bed when Dean gave few more good pushes. He came hard inside Cas’s anus. He withdrew and Cas turned around. Dean watched him wanking with his eyes closed. Cas was nearly there as well. With semen coming out of his butt, he came as well, spreading his own seeds all across his tummy.

“That felt so good.” Cas panted while Dean laid himself next to him. Dean smiled and took Cas under his arm. He snuggled closer and started snoring softly. Dean didn’t mind watching Cas sleeping as he didn’t need any sleep at all.

Soon it hit him. He shouldn’t stay any longer. It would ruin their newly found love if Cas found out he was an angel. He had to get out of there. Cas was full asleep. Dean got up slowly, not wanting to wake him up. He felt that he was doing the wrong thing, but he wanted to keep Cas safe and not knowing of their existence.

Dean walked out of the door and closed it quietly. He was mad at himself for doing what he had done. Cas must hate him now, so would Sam, but he didn’t give a damn now. He needed to get back home. The moon had risen in the sky and the air was cool. What a day to find and lose love at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later Dean was sitting in the library with Sam. He had been mad at Dean for giving up on Cas, but he had come around. Chuck approached him with a concerned smile. This wouldn’t be any good news. He rarely contacted them, let alone talked face-to-face.

“Congratulations, Dean!” Chuck beamed.

“What the heck are you talking about?” Dean grunted. “I don’t recall doing anything spectacular lately.”

“You’re a daddy.”

Dean’s jaw dropped open. He had no idea what Chuck had come up with now.

“You mated with a human 9 months ago. I sense there’s a baby on the way any minute now. I can feel them, when they’re ready to give birth. There’s just something peculiar about the mother.”

Dean’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t fucked a human lady 9 months ago. It had been that gorgeous blue-eyed guy from Charlie’s party. How on earth would a dude become pregnant; he had no idea.

“I’m definitely not going to be a part of that kid’s life. Why would someone want an angel as their parent?” Dean shouted in anger. He surely was going to stay in heaven and let Cas take care of the baby. Maybe he was mad at Dean and didn’t want to see him ever again.

Chuck wasn’t going to give up. In no time Dean was standing in a maternity ward with a flower bouquet. He didn’t look much happy. The place was packed with expectant parents and their families. He asked for Castiel Novak and was led to a private room.

“This is the most unusual case I have seen so far.” The midwife told him. “Are you family?”

“Yes.” Dean said with no hesitation.

The midwife let him in the room and left to get some medicine for Cas who was sporting a huge belly and was walking around the room.

“Dean? It’s really you.” Cas beamed and went to hug Dean. “I’ve missed you. I would have wanted to talk to you before you left.” Tears started to run down Cas’s cheeks.

“This is my fault. I’m so sorry for putting you in this condition.” Dean looked grumpy and didn’t know what to do. “I can leave, if you want. I may support you and the kid even. I won’t be the best father as I don’t even usually like children.”

“Shh.” Cas interrupted and took Dean’s hand. “Don’t leave us; me and the baby. We both need you. Just for the birth. Then you may decide whether to leave or not. Just stay, Dean.”

Cas gave a kiss on Dean’s cheek and he sat down on the bed. The aching back made Cas lean over the bed. They had decided to do an elective Caesar section as the situation was quite unusual. He looked desperate to see the baby.

“I’m still surprised how come I can be pregnant. I don’t recall having a womb.” Cas wondered while straightening himself.

“You know, you should know something.” Dean scrape his neck and looked uncomfortable. Cas manoeuvred him to sit down on the bed. “Still it surprised me as well to know that you were pregnant.”

“Don’t feel sorry. I’m really happy even if the situation is a bit weird.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He had no idea how to put his words. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and lowered his shoulders.

“I’m an angel, Cas.”

“An angel?”

“Yes.”

“The one with the halo, harp and wings?”

“What’s with the harp? I don’t even like that instrument. But yes, halo and wings. My human vessel just doesn’t sport those so you can’t see them.”

It took a lot to decipher for Cas. He didn’t look neither surprised nor shocked. He just told that it had become clear why he was suddenly pregnant. Dean explained how he had ended on earth after Chuck’s stupid ideas.

“So, you mean, there’s a god called Chuck and lots of angels?” Cas exclaimed and looked amazed.

Right then a midwife appeared and told they were ready to take Cas in the operating room. They asked if Dean wanted to join him. He nodded but had no idea what was to come and why he was so interested in joining Cas. He held Cas’s hand and guaranteed that everything would go fantastically.

“Well, I have an angel beside me. What could go wrong?” Cas grinned. Dean blushed and was sure one of the nurses started to add one to one but didn’t say anything.

Dean didn’t dare to watch when they cut Cas’s tummy open. He held Cas close and gave kisses on his forehead. He thought he looked ridiculous in the operating room clothes.

“I’m used to more fashionable clothes.” Dean had complained when he put the cloak and hat on. He looked in the mirror and was horrified. But maybe he could do it for Cas this time. He grimaced once more at the sight.

They heard a soft cry coming from the other side of the operating veil. Cas was handed a small baby boy. He was red and crying out loud. Dean noticed the baby had his green eyes and Cas’s dark hair. He couldn’t believe he looked at his own child. He thought the children were loud and too distracting.

Cas looked at Dean’s puzzled look and reached his hand towards him. Dean took hold of it and squeezed gently. Cas knew that Dean wasn’t so fascinated about the idea of having kids. He wanted to make sure that Dean didn’t feel sorry for him. This was the life he wanted.

Back at the maternity ward Cas was exhausted and the baby was well fed.

“Your incredible powers didn’t make me lactate, though.” Cas laughed while bottle-feeding the baby who cooed in his lap. Dean looked at the baby and didn’t know how to feel. He wasn’t used to human feelings yet. Cas seemed happy so he felt at least content.

It was the middle of the night and Cas woke up from a deep sleep. He heard the baby cry a little, but he stopped crying soon. Cas turned around to see Dean holding the baby and humming some lullaby. Cas smiled.

Dean had kept an eye on the new-born for the whole night as he wanted to let Cas sleep. He watched every movement the baby made in his sleep. The baby opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He started to cry, and Dean raised him up from the cot. He wasn’t sure what to do but he just held the baby close.

The crying stopped soon. The green eyes met the others and the baby stared without blinking. Dean felt warm inside, just like when he had met Cas for the first time. He believed this was what humans called love. He got the bottle and started to feed the baby. He remembered a lullaby he had heard a lot as a kid. He can’t remember who had sung it, but he started to hum it as he remembered. The baby started to close his eyes and Dean put him back.

“That was beautiful.” Came a voice from the bed. Dean got startled. Cas was smiling at him and stepped next to him, watching the baby sleeping.

“Human babies are fascinating. They’re very easy to please. Well, he’s not fully a human but you get my point.” Dean explained and was stopped by a kiss.

“You’ll be a great father, Dean. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you so much.”

Dean fell silent. He didn’t know what to respond but after a while he mumbled “me too”.


End file.
